B
is the 2nd chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 47. Synopsis White begins her conquest of the Battle Subway, but it goes hard for her. As she takes a break, she meets Shauntal, a novelist and a member of the Elite Four. The latter gets very interested in the thunderstorm raging outside, all to encounter the two Legendary Pokémon for inspiration. Chapter Plot White recollects herself, as she is in the Battle Subway in Nimbasa City, a facility to test her winning streak. She faces a virtual opponent, as Ingo and Emmet declare the match to start. The virtual trainer sends Axew, while White sends Deerling, nicknamed Jessica. However, Jessica gets easily defeated by Axew. Emmet and Ingo declare White has lost, who has not won a single battle yet. White has difficulty in battles, and calls Ingo and Emmet. The two tell her not to worry about losing, as they are currently testing the facility before its opening. Ingo is why they are here to observe White, while Emmet states as a newbie trainer, White is struggling and loses matches. Ingo scolds Emmet, as this was not nice, but Emmet states he like battles. Emmet asks of White to learn Double Battles and win 20 of them to face him. White is in shock, while Ingo pulls Emmet away. The two go away, telling White they will be returning soon and she could heal her Pokémon at the station. White remarks how strange they are, as if they are robots. As White goes abord the train, she is still concerned that she cannot win any battles yet. She looks at Deerling Jessica, whom she recently caught, Brav, whom Black lent to her and is too strong for her, and Servine, who is following her for some reason. Still, White reminds herself she is a beginner, and it is expected of her not to perform well so far. Suddenly, White sees the train coming outside the subway. White claims she's lucky, considering the train should be going underground. The signal for everyone going aboard the train is emitted. Suddenly, White hears someone talking, about a tiny Pokémon that looked up to its trainer, as it started doubting whether they could face their toughest opponent yet, and the battle began. White sees a woman, and wonders when did she come aboard the train. The woman is Shauntal, who continues trying to write why the Pokémon doesn't exist for this world. White looks at Shauntaul, who becomes embarrased that she heard her story. Shauntal apologizes for making White hear her draft, but asks her was it any good. White asks her instead why is Shauntal here, as only White and the Subway Bosses should be on the train. Shauntal shakes hands with White, admitting she snuck onto the train at the last stop, as she came to gain some inspiration. Shauntal admits she's a novelist, who is writing stories about people and Pokémon connecting with one another. She shows her notebook, as she went to a faraway region to get inspiration, in which it is written that she battled a man named Volkner. However, she blushes, as she hasn't revised her drafts yet. She becomes embarrassed, as she even published one of the notes. White begins to wonder what to tell Shauntal. Suddenly, a thunderstrike flashes, causing White to fall down, as the emergency stop has been triggered. As a thunderstorm occurs, Shauntaul is pleased that "they" are here, and opens the door, much to White's surprise. Suddenly, two Pokémon appear and battle each other. One of them emits a strong gust, while the other emits a thunder, causing each other to collide and cause a blast, which blows White away. The two Pokémon continue their battle, while White asks Ingo and Emmet what should they do. The two respond that the thunder has activated the automatic stop mechanism, and they just need to wait until the storm passes away. Ingo and Emmet respond that they will have to wait for the weather to clear, which annoys White that they aren't even seeing what's really going on. White sees Shauntal has gone outside, and asks her to come back, as it is too dangerous outside. However, Shauntal is still fascinated by their battle, claiming it's like a dream. White sees she is not listening, and fears the train will be wrecked if their battle is not stopped. White looks to her Pokémon, seeing she needs to break up the fight, just to drive them away. Jessica fires Leech Seed on Thundurus and Tornadus. However, the two Pokémon do not respond, as they are focused on battling one another. White sees it's like a fairy tale, and suddenly remembers Black talking about something like that. Black told White about his encounter with Thundurus, when he was going on the roller coaster after his battle with Elesa, who told him he had seen Thundurus. White sees these are Thundrus and Tornadus. Shauntal applauds White, seeing she is informed. White sees the Pokémon with one horn is Thundurus, while the Pokémon with two horns is Tornadus. Shauntal explains the only way to find them is to observe the weather: when the two appear, the weather gets quite rough, and there's many displays in cities to warn people about that. It is how Shauntal knew they would fight here. Since the two stay at one place for five minutes, Shauntal states it's a miracle to see them in one place. She takes notes, then sends a Pokémon out to ride it, so she could warn Tornadus and Thundurus that they could damage the crops. White is surprised that Shauntal flies off on her Jellicent to fight them. Jellicent emits Shadow and Energy Ball, and passes them to Thundurus and Landorus, which damages them. However, the two Pokémon grasp each other, which only makes them more angry towards one another, as the thunder and wind intensify. White states Shauntal has made the situation worse. Shauntal denies she will defeat them, catch them or even drive them away, since these two are Legendary Pokémon. Instead, she wants to summon their "master". A sunbeam is shot from the sky, pleasing Shauntal that "it" is here. A third Pokémon appears, with three horns. Shauntal confirms this is Landorus, who has arrived to stop Thundurus and Tornadus, as they are destroying the crops. Shauntal is grateful that she got the chance to see these Legendary Pokémon. Landorus restrains Thundurus and Tornadus, and takes them up to the sky, causing the thunderstorm to stop. White is glad, and goes to "miss novelist", who feels embarrassed to be called like that. Shauntal introduces herself, which makes White ponder her thoughts. Thinking of Black's yelling to announce his dream, White realizes Black has mentioned Shauntal as one of the Elite Four. Shauntal becomes embarrased, to which White remarks Black would be ecstatic to meet her. White wonders if Shauntal really tried to chase the Legendary Pokémon away, to which Shauntal pushes her away, as she was just looking for inspiration. With the weather cleared, Ingo and Emmet announce they can continue driving the train. Shauntal remarks that the black clouds have disappeared, and the sun is shining. However, she remarks that she had seen something when the three Pokémon rose up: three Poké Balls were tossed up in the sky. She remarks the Legendary Pokémon were caught in the Balls, and a strange man took them away. Without further ado, Ingo and Emmet continue driving the train, to Anville Town. Debuts Pokémon *Jellicent (Shauntal's; female) *Klinklang (Ingo's) *Durant (Emmet's) *Landorus Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 47 chapters